Uma noite para reencontrar o passado
by Danda
Summary: Um passado que pretendia esquecer. Uma noite para revivelo em sua memória e tentar superar a ferida que teima em não fechar. Será esse passado, o motivo para o caracter violento de Mascara da Morte? O.o Esse resumo ta uma porcaria. AVISO: Hentai
1. Chapter 1

Estava andando pela avenida principal de sua cidade natal, na Sicília, Ítalia.

Fazia sete anos que não voltava lá. Muita coisa tinha mudado desde então. O café onde começou a história de sua desgraça já não existia. Mas ainda se lembrava exactamente a sua localização. Era onde agora havia uma agência bancária.

_**----------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------**_

_Tinha acabado de chegar da Grécia. Desde que tinha partido aos 5 anos de idade, não voltara para ver seus pais e irmãs. Estava com 16 anos, e já era Cavaleiro de Câncer. Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso ao saber que tinha um filho Cavaleiro de Ouro._

_Descia a Avenida com uma mochila nas costas, de peito estufado mostrando todo o seu orgulho, por voltar para casa vencedor._

_Vestia uma calça Jeans, e uma camisa justa que mostrando o corpo bem definido. O seu porte chamava a atenção na rua…era um porte diferente dos garotos de sua idade._

_Caminhando tranquilamente, olhando para todos os lados a espera de ver o nome da rua que procurava, foi quando virou a atenção a um café que não estava muito cheio. Parou embasbacado quando viu a figura que saia calmamente pela porta de vidro._

_Não era muito alta, vestia um vestido leve de verão, branco estampados com pequenas flores lilás, uma sandália de salto não muito alto. Cabelos avermelhados, soltos, que iam até a cintura, encaracolados apenas nas pontas. Era claro que era mais nova, mas isso não importava. Ela era linda._

_Sentiu seu corpo estremecer quando os grandes olhos verdes cruzaram os seus. Sentiu a pele ferver, e viu que a face dela também corava. _

_Sorriu e, recebeu um sorriso de volta, o que lhe deu confiança para se aproximar._

_- Ciao. – Mascara da Morte disse para a bela moça._

_Ela apenas limitou-se a sorrir. Sua pele bronzeada escondia um pouco o vermelho de seu rosto que pegava fogo, mas o jeito encabulado era visível._

_Ela nunca tinha visto um rapaz tão bonito. Pele morena, cabelos curtos, bagunçado, dando um ar de muleque travesso num corpo de homem. E os olhos…felinos…misteriosos._

_Sentiu o corpo estremecer ao olhar no fundo daqueles olhos._

_- Você mora aqui perto? – Ele perguntou com um meio sorriso, percebendo que conseguia mexer com ela._

_Ela afirmou com a cabeça. _

_- E…eu tenho que ir, estou atrasada… – Ela disse afastando-se lentamente, pois sentindo os pés pesados. Mascara da Morte acompanhava com os olhos todo seus movimentos._

_- Quando eu posso te ver de novo? – Ele disse vendo a menina se afastar de vagar, virando de vez em quando para olhar para ele._

_Parou no meio de umas mesas que estavam na esplanada._

_- Hoje a noite vai ter um baile, na Via Cimarosia. É um casarão velho…o maior da rua. Me encontre na porta as 21:30h. – Disse isso, muito vermelha. Nem ela acreditava que estava marcando um encontro com um desconhecido…mas gostou daquele jogo. Saindo correndo na direção oposta a que Mascara da Morte vinha. _

_**------------------------------------------Fim do Flash Back----------------------------------------**_

Sorriu maliciosamente, ao se lembrar disso. Como ela havia sido safada em convidar um estranho para sair daquele jeito.

Athena tinha dado um mês de férias para os Cavaleiros irem ver seus parentes ou amigos.

Esse mês, Mascara da Morte decidiu que ia passear pela Itália Continental, e só no último dia iria para Catania ver sua mãe e irmã. Apesar de saber que o pai já havia falecido à três anos…o receio de voltar aquela casa não o abandonara.

Andou calmamente dois quarteirões e virou na rua a direita. Não se lembrava daquela rua ser tão larga, mas mesmo assim andou alguns metros e parou na frente de uma casa com um portão baixo, verde. Um pequeno jardim florido antecedia a casa. Pedras cinzentas faziam o caminho do portão até a porta de entrada.

- "Você" era assim... – Disse dando um sorriso descontraído olhando ara a faxada da casa.

Bateu palma uma vez…duas…três. Suspirou desanimado e, esperou um pouco. Quando estava quase desistindo e, fazendo menção de ir embora, ouviu um estalo e a porta abriu.

Uma mulher magra, alta, de cabelos presos em cock, loira, apareceu na entrada. Ao ver o rapaz parado na frente de casa fez uma cara muito seria.

- O que faz aqui? – Disse em um tom alto e frio.

- Também tive saudades suas, MÃE! – Responde ríspido, já abrindo o pequeno portão e caminhando em direção aquela mulher que aparentava ter 40 anos.

Parou diante da mulher que não se movera, apenas fitava o intruso.

- Não se preocupe, só vou ficar essa noite. – Disse desviando dela e entrando pela porta.

Parou ainda na porta, percorrendo o olhar pelo cómodo. Não havia mudado mesmo nada. Os mesmos móveis, na mesma disposição. No canto a sua direita, do lado da janela que dava para o jardim na frente da casa, estava a poltrona estofada de tecido de veludo, verde escuro, no qual seu pai costumava passar as tardes de verão lendo jornal.

Ao lado da porta, onde se encontrava, uma poltrona idêntica, mas na qual, sem motivo aparente, quase ninguém sentava nela. De frente para essas duas poltronas, fazendo um grande quadrado, estava o sofá do mesmo tecido e cor, de três lugares. No centro havia uma mesa rectangular, baixa de madeira escura e pesada.

O cheiro…também era o mesmo. O mesmo que o de sete anos atrás. Aquela presença continuava ali para atormenta-lo, nem que fosse apenas por aquela noite.

- Bruno!!! – Uma voz feminina vinda da porta do corredor a sua frente fez, com que acordasse de seus pensamentos.

- Chiara – Respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Esta com um sorriso enorme correu em direção ao irmão. Abraçou-o fortemente. Mascara da Morte, sem soltar a mala que trazia na mão esquerda, limitou-se a colocar a outra mão nas costas da moça que agora chorava.

Não gostava de ser tocado…muito menos abraçado, e aquela situação estava deixando-o incomodado.

- Vocês vão ficar parados aqui na porta? – Perguntou a mulher que assistia a cena do lado de fora. Dando um pequeno empurrão nas costas de Mascara da Morte fazendo com que Chiara o soltasse.

Mascara irritou-se com a atitude da mãe, mas também ficou aliviado pela irmã lhe soltar.

- Você não devia ter voltado – Falou ríspida, apontando o dedo indicador para o filho. – Não é porque seu pai não…

- PARA!!! – Gritou Chiara.

- Eu vou ficar aqui só essa noite. – Disse ignorando a fúria da mãe.

A mãe nada agradada com a resposta do filho saiu pisando duro para dentro do corredor, entrando em um dos quarto e, batendo a porta.

- Ela não esquece, não é!? – Disse pensando alto.

- Não liga para ela – Disse Chiara tirando a mala da mão do irmão. – Vem vou te levar até o seu quarto.

Chiara, entrou para dentro do corredor acompanhada do irmão.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Mascara da Morte caminhou atrás da mulher ruiva, passando por 4 portas, para entrar na quinta porta, que estava mesmo no fundo ficando de frente para a entrada do corredor.

Chiara, abriu calmamente a porta, entrou e acenou com a cabeça para que Bruno, como ela o chamava, fizesse o mesmo.

Mascara da Morte parou na porta. Aquele quarto também não havia mudado. A cama de casal logo na frente da porta de entrada do quarto, separada apenas por três passos, com dois criados mudos, de cada lado da cama. Ao lado da janela a sua esquerda o guarda-roupa. Do lado direito do quarto, ao lado da porta do banheiro, uma escrivaninha alongada por uma estante, que cobria toda aquela parede. Os objectos nela não haviam mudado de lugar. Tudo em madeira pesada e bem escura.

Chiara ao perceber o olhar do irmão, intuindo o que ele estava pensando, colocou a mala em cima da escrivaninha e, olhou-o.

- Acho que mesmo depois de tudo que foi dito, e feito, o papai queria que você voltasse. – Disse olhando em volta – Ele não deixou nossa mãe se desfazer das suas coisas.

Ele não se pronunciou a respeito, nem se quer olhou para a irmã. Começava a ter duvida se realmente deveria estar ali.

- Você deve estar cansado, não é?! – Perguntou Chiara.

- Realmente…- Desta vez olhou a moça ruiva, alta, de pele bronzeada. – Você também não mudou muito.

- Envelheci – Respondeu, um tanto surpreendida mas, com um sorriso.

Mascara da Morte deu um pequeno sorriso cansado. Chiara pode perceber nos olhos dele, que ele sim tinha mudado, e muito. Não fisicamente. Apenas notava que era um homem e não mais um menino de 16 anos. Mas o olhar…era frio, a expressão do rosto… Balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar mais nisso.

- Vou buscar uma toalha para você – Chiara, disse caminhando até a porta – Assim você toma banho enquanto eu faço o jantar.

Novamente ele não respondeu, acompanhou-a com os olhos, vendo-a tirar de dentro de uma bancada no corredor uma toalha marron. Pegou na toalha quando a jovem estendeu-a em sua direção, e viu-a, mais uma vez se afastar. Em um gesto desleixado fechou a porta e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

Quando abriu a porta do banheiro fixou seu olhar em algo que o fez rir.

- Isso já não deve mais prestar – Disse pensando alto, no meio do riso.

Era a espuma de barbear. Na pressa e confusão que se fez a sete anos atrás naquela casa, deixou algumas coisas para trás.

Deu um forte suspiro, e começou a se despir, na frente do espelho que se encontrava na parede sobre a pia. Era um espelho grande, no qual podia ver bem da cintura para cima.

Fitou seu reflexo e, concentrou-se em cada cicatriz em seu tronco. Não eram poucas…todas estavam ali para lembrar cada treino, cada batalha.

"Ela iria ficar com medo se me visse hoje", assustou-se com o pensamento e, tratou de afasta-lo rapidamente.

Dirigiu-se para a banheira, e encheu-a até as bordas com água morna. Entrou sem cuidado algum, fazendo a banheira transbordar, molhando todo o chão.

Deitou. Começou a sentir o corpo relaxar, apoiou a cabeça para trás e, olhando para o teto, começou a mergulhar em seus pensamentos…lembranças.

_**--------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_Tinha conseguido chegar em casa, com ajuda de algumas pessoas que lhe iam informando o caminho. _

_Encontrava-se na sala da sua casa, com o pai a abraça-lo e dizendo o quanto era orgulhos dele perante tios e primos que se espalhavam por todo o cómodo._

_A mãe já havia agarrado, abraçado, enchido ele de beijo. _

_Desde moço nunca gostou disso, mas nesse dia se permitira receber esse tipo de atenção._

_Chiara, sua irmã mais velha, tinha tido a mesma reação da mãe. Eram exageradas iguais._

_Não prestava atenção ao que o pai dizia. Seu coração pedia para que a noite chegasse rápido._

_- Onde está a Anna? – Ouviu alguém perguntar da porta da cozinha, para os presentes na sala._

_- Deve estar no colégio – ouviu um outro alguém responder._

_Não sabia de quem eram as vozes. Eram tantos tios, tias, primos que não se dava o trabalho de decorar nomes._

_A partir dai, a gritaria começou de novo. E os paparicos também._

_Depois do almoço, os primos conseguiram arrastar Bruno para fora de casa, para ir a um café apresenta-lo para os amigos._

_Quando chegou, todos já haviam ido embora. O pai estava sentado na poltrona no canto da sala, ao lado da janela, lendo um jornal da semana passada. Mascara da Morte arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso. "coisa de louco" pensou._

_- A Anna, saiu, não tem dez minutos. – Disse a mãe, saindo da cozinha, injuriada, por ver o desencontro dos dois._

_- Ela foi dormir na casa de uma amiga – disse o pai sem tirar os olhos do jornal – Não se preocupe, eles têm um mês para se conhecer direito._

_Não tinha pressa para encontrar a irmãzinha chata, na qual pensava ser uma criança irritante._

_Já era 8h da noite, foi para a cozinha comeu algo e saiu sem avisar para onde ia._

_Depois de uma procura minuciosa, encontrou a rua e o casarão que procurava._

_Já eram 21:35h. Olhou para os vários grupos que se formavam na frente do portão do velho casarão, até que, viu-a encostada em um muro. Estava com um vestido preto justo, que ia até o meio da coxa, uma sandália de salto preta, os cabelos vermelhos soltos bem penteado, uma maquiagem leve, que realçava os lábios bem feitos e os grandes olhos verdes._

"_Linda!" pensou ao ver que a menina havia percebido que ele tinha chegado. _

_Ela fitou-o. Estava com a mesma roupa de quando haviam se encontrado. _

_Não fazia mal. Constatou que o perfume continuava intenso, quando ele se aproximou. Era um perfume bom…só podia ser o cheiro de sua pele. _

_- Vamos entrar? – Ela ouviu aquela voz tão sexy em um tom sério, sair da boca dele. Estremeceu mas conseguiu assentir com a cabeça._

_Minuto depois encontravam-se diante de um enorme salão, com muitas pessoas a dançarem, ao som de uma música ensurdecedora, esbarrando umas nas outras._

_Quando ele ia para começar a andar, foi segurado pelo braço, por umas mãos pequenas e delicadas._

_- Você não vai me dizer o seu nome – A moça disse no ouvido de Mascara da Morte, para que esse conseguisse entender o que ela falava, porque a musica era realmente alta._

_- Vamos fazer um jogo – Começou, sussurrando no ouvido dela fazendo a pele da ruiva se arrepiar – Eu não te digo meu nome, apenas como os outros me conhecem. Você não me diz o seu._

_A menina fez uma cara de desconfiança, que fez com que Mascara da Morte desse um sorriso._

_Ao ver aquele sorriso decidiu concordar. Estava começando a gostar do jogo._

_Atravessaram o salão com alguma dificuldade, de mãos dadas, e chegaram no balcão onde uma moça loira de aparência de 30 anos, os atendeu prontamente._

_Pediram duas bebidas, e começaram a conversar com dificuldade meio ao barulho._

_Conversa vai, conversa vem…descobriram que tinham muita coisa em comum, gostavam do mesmo tipo de música, comida, número de irmãos… quando ela ia perguntar como todos o conheciam, já estavam altos, falavam com alguma dificuldade e sentiam o salão rodar._

_- Mascara da Morte – Disse bem baixo no ouvido dela, mordendo, em seguida, o lóbulo da orelha, de vagar._

_Viu a pele dela arrepiar, e soltou um meio sorriso malicioso._

_Sentiu ela agarrar em sua mão e se deixou conduzir para uma escadaria a alguns passos de onde estavam. Subiram com alguma dificuldade…entre tropeções e risos. Chegando na frente de um enorme corredor com muitas portas. _

_Um enorme homem se meteu na frente quando eles começaram a caminhar para dentro daquele corredor, não deixando-os passar. Fizeram menção de se desviar, mas o homem, mais uma vez se colocou na frente._

_- Essa área só é permitida para maiores – Disse o grande homem, sério, olhando de cima para os dois jovens._

_Mascara da Morte examinou o homem, por um minuto. Conhecia muitos tipos como aquele homem. Em seguida estendeu duas notas. O homem fitou os dois, em seguida olhou a volta._

_- Terceira porta a direita – Disse pegando o dinheiro. – Rápido._

_Se dirigiram a passos rápidos para a porta indicada e entraram._

_**----------------------------------------------Fim do flasha back-------------------------------------------------------**_

Levantou a cabeça que estava apoiada na banheira, ao ouvir uma porta bater com força. Ouviu um resmungo na voz de uma criança. Franziu a testa: "Uma criança?".

**Continua…**


	3. Chapter 3

AVISO: A partir daqui já tem uma cena forte, detalhada (Lemon). Se isso te ofende de algum jeito não leia.

Agradecimento ao meu amigo Davi por ter ajudado na descrição da cena forte. huahauahauhauhauah

* * *

O resmungo foi ficando rapidamente mais abafado, até desaparecer completamente.

"Vizinhos" pensou revirando os olhos. Lembrava que o pai, constantemente ia bater na caminha do vizinho por conta do barulho que com as paredes finas parecia ser dentro da própria casa. Percebeu que a agua estava esfriando, mas percebeu que aguentava mais um pouco. Prendeu a respiração e, submergiu a cabeça. Ficou um minuto em baixo da água. Levantou e com alguma dificuldade voltou a entrar no mundo das lembranças.

_**Flash Back**_

_Entraram no quarto. Era amplo. Logo na frente da porta dupla de entrada, uns seis passos a frente, estava uma cama enorme de casal, de madeira clara. Um criado mudo, de cada lado, sobre eles abajur cor de carne, luxuoso. Os lençóis em ceda vermelhos reflectiam no espelho que se estendia por todo o teto. _

_Ao bater a porta do quarto, percebeu que a moça ruiva estava assustada. Não parecia mais bêbada, e tinha se dado conta do que tinha induzido o rapaz a fazer._

_- O que foi? – Perguntou Mascara da Morte, se aproximando dela._

_- É que…- Ela disse desviando o olhar para o chão e ficando muito vermelha – Eu acho que estou com medo. Eu nunca…_

_Foi interrompida por um braço forte que envolveu sua cintura. Foi quando se deu conta que ele já não tinha a camisa. Podia sentir o calor daquele corpo musculoso. Mascara da Morte, que agora, com a outra mão afastou de vagar os cabelos que tapavam o pescoço. Sorriu, pegou-a pelo queixo, de forma que ela lhe olhasse nos olhos._

_- Não precisa ter medo – Falou com um expressão calma, se aproximando ficando com a boca próxima da dela, mas sem a tocar – Eu prometo que vai ser bom. Você não vai se arrepender._

_Percebeu que ela fechara de leve os olhos, e se deixava levar pela sensação. Beijou o canto da boca dela, percorreu de leve os lábios pela bochecha para encontrar a orelha da moça. Deu uma leve mordida no Lóbulo._

_- Não vou te machucar. Eu prometo. – Disse em um sussurro, com uma respiração calma, fazendo-a estremecer. Em seguida depositou um beijo no pescoço logo abaixo de onde havia dado a mordida._

_Senti sua empolgassão com aquilo. A mão que a aproximava do seu corpo, envolvendo-a no seu abraço, lentamente subindo pelas costas, encontrou o zipper, que fazia com que o vestido colasse no corpo bem definido. Continuava beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço, enquanto abaixava lentamente o zipper, fazendo o vestido ficar um pouco largo. _

_Colocou a mão dentro da abertura e com as pontas dos dedos, acariciava as costas nuas dela, em um movimento circular, lento e leve. Com outra mão baixou a alça direita do vestido, acompanhando por beijos que seguiam o percurso da alça. Sentiu o braço ser apertado pelas mãos pequenas dela._

_Voltou os beijos para o pescoço, tirando a mão das costas dela e baixando a outra alça, fez com que o vestido percorresse rápido as curvas do corpo, e sem obstáculo caiu no Chão. _

_Neste momento ela sentiu os beijos cessarem. Mascara da Morte contemplava o corpo da bela moça a sua frente. A ruiva não abriu os olhos, sentia as duas mãos dele na sua cintura, acariciando e dando alguns apertos._

_Novamente a trouxe para junto de seu corpo, pressionando-a de leve e beijando calmamente a sua boca, conduzindo-a até a cama. _

_Sentou na cama, fazendo com que ela de frente sentasse em seu colo. Sentiu aquelas mãos enormes percorrerem seu corpo. Se sentia mais segura para fazer o mesmo. _

_Mascara da Morte sentia ela se mexer em cima de si, requebrava, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado. Escorregou os dedos até as ancas dela, para tentar puxar para baixo a calcinha. Esse gesto a fez levantar, fazendo-se despir por completo diante dele._

_Em um gesto rápido, mas delicado, depositou-a na cama, levando sua boca a um dos mamilos. Mordiscou-o de leve e começou a chupa-lo, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido._

_Com uma das mãos se apoiava na cama e com a outra tentava desabotoar a calça. Irritava-se com o primeiro botão que teimava em não abrir._

_Conseguiu. Deu um suspiro meio ao que estava fazendo. Percorreu os lábios pelo peito, passando pelo pescoço e encontrando os lábios semi abertos dela. Beijou intensamente. Levou a mão que abrira a calça, do lado da baça dela, apoiando todo seu peso sobre o braço e com a outra puxou um pouco a calça para baixo. _

_Permitiu se xingar mentalmente por usar uma calça tão justa. _

_Levantou bruscamente, demonstrando uma certa irritação pela interrupção. A ruiva levantou logo em seguida, começando a beijar e morder de leve seu pescoço, como ele havia feito anteriormente, ajudando-o a retirar a calça juntamente com o broxer._

_Já disvencilhado da roupa que o irritava tanto naquele momento, voltou a tomar a moça nos braços, deitando-a com calma na cama._

_Deitados de lado na cama, um de frente para o outro, beijavam-se fervorosamente, acariciando o corpo um do outro. Sentiu a coxa dela sobre sua anca que o fez de imediato movimentar-se, segurando com força na grossa coxa. Ficaram nisso poucos minutos. Até que viu que não aguentava mais, precisava possui-la._

_Rolou para cima dela. _

_- Eu não aguento mais – Sussurrou, olhando-lhe nos olhos, já preparado para lhe penetrar. Ela não disse nada._

_Ainda olhando para ela, começou a penetrar-lhe de vagar, vendo os verdes, estreitarem um pouco. Sabia que devia estar doendo, por mais cuidado que tomasse. _

_- shhhh – Chiou baixinho, aproximando sua boca ao ouvido dela. - Já vai passar…_

_Começou a mordiscar e chupar o lóbulo a orelha. _

_Com muita calma movia-se dentro dela. Ao sentir que já se encontrava totalmente ligado nela, começa a lhe beijar toda a face e o pescoço, tentando faze-la esquecer a dor e aumentando o ritmo._

_Sentia o sangue começar a correr rápido pelas veias. Olhou para ela, viu uma lágrima cair dos olhos cerrados. Ele tenta a consolar de todo jeito, passando a língua pelos bicos dos seios dela, chupando e mordiscando. Logo, a sensação começa a mudar, e ela começa a gemer diferente, no ouvido dele, passando as mãos pelas costas dele e o puxando para si._

_Começou a mover-se cada vez mais rápido. Não se permitia gemer. Queria ouvi-la. Queria ver o prazer que lhe dava. Passou pouco tempo, ouviu um pequeno gemido sair da boca bem feita. Outro, desta vez mais alto._

_Com o impulso do momento, agarrou na fina cintura e puxou-a, de forma, que ele ficou de joelhos, com ela sentada por cima. Ajudava-a com as mãos na anca a se requebrar sobre si, beijando-lhe o pescoço de leve. Ouviu o terceiro gemido, que o fez gemer tambem._

_Perderem a noção do tempo e do espaço. E só se separaram quando os corpos não aguentavam mais. _

_Mascara da Morte deitou com aquela cabecinha ruiva apoiada em seu peito. O silencio tomou conta do ligar, até que ela, com o fôlego recuperado decidiu falar._

_- Você não vai me dizer o seu nome? – Perguntou com uma vós de sono._

_- Vamos fazer assim. Daqui um mês, eu vou embora. – Disse afastando-a de modo a lhe ver os olhos verdes. – Antes de partir eu quero te ter de novo. Nesse dia eu te digo o meu nome._

_Ela sorriu. _

_- Você não mora aqui? – Ela perguntou ainda sorrindo._

_- Não, só vim ver os meus parentes…_

_- Tenho que ir!!! – Ela interrompeu-o apontando para o relógio que marcava uma e meia da manhã. – A minha amiga deve estar louca me procurando. - Disse isso já vestindo a roupa que se encontrava perto da porta._

_Verificou se não faltava nada. Correu em direção ao Mascara da Morte e lhe deu um longo beijo. Ao terminar fez uma cara estranha._

_- O que foi? – Perguntou intrigado Mascara da Morte._

_- Uma sensação estranha – Respondeu se afastando – Promete que passaremos mais uma noite juntos, antes de você ir?  
- Sim – Respondeu no meio de um sorriso._

_A ruiva ouviu a resposta e saiu correndo pela porta, com as sandálias na mão._

_Mascara da morte, olhou para a mancha mais escura no lençol vermelho e sentiu o peito apertar._

_- Que estranho… - pensou alto_

**_Fim do Flash Back _**

Ouviu batidas desesperadas na porta do banheiro. Deduziu que tinha adormecido.

Chiara estava a mais de cinco minutos batendo na porta.

- BRUNO!!! – Gritou.

- DIZ – Mascara da Morte mostrou visível irritação.

- NOSSA!!! FIQUEI PREOCUPADA!!! – Respondeu também irritada. – O JANTAR JÁ ESTA PRONTO…

- ME DA CINCO MINUTOS – pediu notando que aquela lembrança tinha deixado seu corpo melado.

Ao constatar que a irmã não estava mais na porta. Destapou o ralo da banheira, e ligou o chuveiro. Tomou uma banho rápido e se vestiu na mesma velocidade. Calças de fato de treining, e um camiseta azul que lhe era larga.

Dez minutos depois entrava na cozinha. A sua direita estava a geladeira branca, seguido de um balcão de pedra mármore branco que corria até o fundo, onde havia uma grande janela. Por cima deste balcão corria também, suspenso na parede, um armário, que lembrava ser onde a mãe guardava louça…copos de cristal e panelas…não as panelas ficavam em baixo da pia, que ficava no centro deste balcão. A sua esquerda estava uma mesa redonda, grande, cercada por quatro cadeiras. "Antigamente eram cinco" pensou.

Caminhou até a mesa e sentou na cadeira que dava de frente para a pia onde a irmã lavava uma panela.

Chiara pegou em um prato, colocou a macarronada que tinha preparado, pois sabia que o irmão gostava e colocou na frente do Cavaleiro.

- Pensei que você tinha morrido – Disse sorrindo maldosamente para o irmão.

- E dar esse gostinho para a mamãe? – Indagou retribuindo o sorriso maldoso.

Os dois riram.

Chiara que enquanto isso preparava o próprio prato se acomodou na cadeira de frente para Mascara da Morte.

- Você vai mesmo embora amanhã – perguntou um pouco triste, garfando a comida no prato.

- Logo cedo – Respondeu se concentrando na comida que estava deliciosa.

- Queria que você tivesse vindo mais cedo para…

- Não pude – cortou a irmã.

- Não quiseste – Retrucou a ruiva.

- Que seja. – Encerrou o dialogo.

Comeram em silencio a partir dai.

Ao terminar, Chiara pegou nos pratos e se dirigiu para a pia. Mascara da Morte levantou-se, resmungou um "boa noite" e saiu.

Ao chegar na porta do corredor viu um vulto passar para a terceira porta. Rapidamente se dirigiu para lá. Mas ao tentar abri-la se deparou com uma porta trancada.

Não insistiu, caminhou para o seu quarto, sem se importar com o que vira. Fechou a porta calmamente quando entrou. Se dirigiu para a cama onde caiu pesadamente e não tardou a adormecer.


	4. Chapter 4

Acordou bruscamente, dando um pequeno salto.

Ainda deitado, em meio a escuridão olhava para cima. De novo aquele sonho. Desde que chegara na Itália ele se repetia.

Via o rosto dela, soado…gritava pelo seu nome, depois via muito sangue e no susto acordava.

- Droga, vou ter que tomar outro banho – Praguejou quando percebeu que estava coberto de suor.

Deixou de lado a ideia.

Levantou. Com alguma dificuldade, devido a escuridão, chegou na porta e, saiu para o corredor. Não acendeu a luz, caminhava em frente, deslizando as mãos nas paredes, sentindo cada porta fechada que se encontravam ao longo do caminho. Sentiu que o corredor acabou. Entrava na escuridão da sala. Virou a direita, e mesmo ao lado da porta de entrada do corredor, encontrou a entrada da cozinha. Parado no alpendre, deslizou o dedo na parede a sua direita e encontrou um interruptor. Apertou-o!

Sentiu um forte incómodo com a luz que invadia seus olhos. Serrou-os durante alguns segundos e, lentamente, voltou a abri-los acostumando aos poucos a visão a forte luz florescente do local.

Quando viu que a luz não o incomodava mais, se dirigiu para a geladeira. Abriu-a e de dentro desta tirou uma garrafa de vidro, com tampa vermelha de plástico, na qual continha agua.

Sentou na cadeira na qual a irmã havia sentado na hora do jantar e, bebeu o liquido na garrafa mesmo.

- Era aqui que eu estava sentado… - Disse com o olhar perdido.

_**-------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------**_

_Tinha chegado em casa tarde, todos já estavam dormindo. Agradeceu por isso, pois assim não tinha que dar explicações. Quando deitou em sua cama adormeceu de imediato. _

_Quando acordou, constatou que não tinha tido sonhos. Tomou um banho e em seguida vestiu uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta colada ao corpo preta._

_Ouvia risadas vindas da direção da sala._

_Quando estava vestindo o ténis preto, olhou para o relógio que marcava 13 horas. Balançou a cabeça, se recriminando por acordar aquela hora e, se apressou em direção a cozinha._

_Saiu do corredor e entrou na sala. Recebeu o cumprimento de todos que não se deram o trabalho de se levantar. Mascara da Morte, ainda com o sono e a ressaca estampadas no rosto apenas acenou com a mão._

_Quando chegou na porta da cozinha, não foi percebido. Viu três rapazes sentados na mesa redonda, conversando animadamente. Sua mãe, de costas para a porta, pegava algo na panela que estava sob o fogão. Viu que os rapazes, eram os mesmo que no dia anterior tinham o arrastado para o café e, fez uma careta. Tentava se lembrar dos nomes, mas sem sucesso. Foi quando foi percebido pela mãe que, se virava com um prato de comida na mão._

_- haaaa…Bom dia!!! – Disse a mãe com um sorriso – Ou será Boa tarde?_

_Os rapazes que só agora o perceberam riram. Mascara da Morte não sorriu, não achou graça._

_- Boa Tarde – respondeu seco, sentando na mesa._

_- Eu vou te servir… - Disse a mãe indo para o fogão com um outro prato na mão. – Chegou tarde ontem ham…_

_- Fui me divertir – respondeu pegando o prato que a mãe lhe estendia._

_- Fez muito bem – disse um dos primos rindo ao ver a cara de desconfiada da mãe de Mascara da Morte._

_Na mesa começou uma conversa "desinteressante" para Mascara da Morte, que respondia a algumas perguntas dos primos com certo mal humor. Da cozinha ouvia-se a conversa exaltada da sala, entre o pai e os tios e, se apurasse mais os ouvidos, ouviria uma conversa de mulheres entre Chiara e suas tias _

_Aquele falatório todo o deixava mais mal disposto do que já estava. A dor de cabeça estava muito incómoda. _

_- Eeeeee…Até que enfim chegou!!!- Ouviu o pai exclamar na sala – Pensei que tinha esquecido o caminho de casa._

_E o falatório recomeçou. Cumprimentavam alguém. Elogiavam…_

_- É a Anna – Disse animada a mãe, puxando-o pelo braço, interrompendo sua refeição – Anda depois você termina de comer..._

_Foi conduzido, a contra gosto, pela mãe, até a porta da cozinha. Parou ali._

_Esbugalhou o máximo que pode os olhos ao ver a irmã, que se encontrava abraçada com uma tia que à apertava de todas as formas. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca lisa, e tinha uma enorme mochila nas costas._

_- Eee… Anna!!! – Gritou a mãe do lado da porta da cozinha perto de Mascara da Morte – Olha teu irmão!_

_Anna, livrando-se dos braços da tia chata, virando-se de imediato na direção da porta da cozinha. O enorme sorriso que tinha nos lábios desapareceu estantaneamente. Foi como se todos os presentes na sala, desaparecessem. Os móveis também já não estavam lá…o chão não estava mais lá. Não se movia. Com os olhos fixos no irmão, sentia os olhos encherem de lágrimas. _

"_Mascara da Morte", pensou sentindo o coração doer._

_Mascara da Morte nada dizia, estava atónito na porta. Não se sentia bem. Com as mãos, se apoiou na porta para não cair._

"_Isso não esta acontecendo"pensou._

_- Filho você está se sentindo bem? – A voz da mãe o fez acordar e perceber que não estava sozinho._

_- Não – Respondeu, desviando da mãe, sem a olhar, entrando, rapidamente para o corredor, sem se importar com os de mais – Só preciso me deitar._

_- Ele deve ter bebido muito ontem – Explicou a mãe virando-se, com um falso sorriso, para as visitas._

_- Não ligue Anna – Disse Chiara, percebendo os olhos da jovem cheios de água. Sabia o quanto a irmã era susceptível – Ele só deve ter bebido muito e, está de mal humor._

_- Quando passar vocês se falam – Completou o pai, não dando muita importância para o acontecido, voltando a sentar na sua poltrona, sendo acompanhado pelos de mais. Conhecia o filho, melhor, conhecia seu mal humor._

_Anna não tinha ouvido nenhuma palavra do que foi dita para si na sala. Automaticamente seguiu para o quarto. Os presentes na sala não se incomodaram e logo voltaram para sua conversa "animada". _

_Mascara da Morte, estava deitado em sua cama, em choque. Aquilo devia ser alucinação. "Estava, tendo um pesadelo e ia acordar a qualquer momento", pensava. Mas não demorou muito para perceber que estava acordado, quando ouviu uma porta bater. Era Anna que tinha entrado no quarto. Jogando a mochila para longe, apoiou as costas na porta que acabara de bater, e deslizando as costas por esta, sentou no chão. Chorava._

_- Ele é meu irmão – Disse no meio do choro._

_Não sabia como se sentia. Era uma sensação muito ruim por dentro._

_Mascara da Morte, em sua cama, sentia o corpo tremer. A única coisa que conseguia pensar é que tinha dormido com a própria irmã e, pior, tinha sido seu primeiro homem._

_**------------------------------Fim do Flash Back-------------------------------------------**_

Balançou negativamente a cabeça. Queria esquecer.

"Maldita hora que voltei para essa casa" – pensou.

Na verdade não conseguia achar uma boa razão para ter voltado ali. Tinha resolvido em cima da hora.

Levantou, abriu novamente a geladeira, depositando a garrafa de agua lá dentro e voltou a fecha-la. Ao chegar na porta que dava para a sala, apagou a luz. Instintivamente acendeu a luz da sala.

Percorreu os olhos pelo local até encontrar uma estante, com molduras. Sorriu debochadamente, percebendo que não tinha nem uma foto sua ou de Anna ali.

Parou o olhar em uma foto onde Chiara esta vestida de noiva do lado de um homem bem mais velho. Sorriam.

Caminhou em direção a estante e pegou a moldura que continha esta foto.

- Conseguiu ficar mais bonita – Falou pensando alto.

Sempre achou Chiara bonita. Era 4 anos mais velha que ele, e sem ela saber quando era criança, Mascara da Morte tinha profunda admiração por ela.

Colocou novamente a moldura no lugar e foi para o corredor.

Quando chegou na frente da terceira porta, lembrou do incidente daquela noite. Fixou os olhos na maçaneta durante alguns minutos e num gesto rápido virou-a.

Para seu espanto, ouviu um estalo e a porta abriu.

**Continua…**


	5. Chapter 5

O espanto logo passou e, com a mão direita, deu um pequeno empurrão na porta, para que esta abrisse. Apesar de não ter usado força nenhuma, a porta chegou a dar um pequeno encontrão na parede.

Parado na porta, percorreu os olhos pelo quarto. Logo a sua frente, encostado na parece a sua direita, estava o pesado armário de madeira escura. Bem a sua esquerda, na parede lateral, a alguns passos, estava a porta do banheiro. Do lado desta, encostado na parede da porta, estava um criado mudo, com um abajur rosa em cima. Ao lado, uma cama de casal que se estendia na direção do armário, fazendo um pequeno corredor que dava apenas para a passagem de uma pessoa e, em seguida, outro criado mudo com outro abajur rosa. A dois passos deste criado mudo estava uma janela, que dava para o corredor que, ligava a parte da frente da casa, com o quintal atrás.

Prateleiras corriam suspensas na parede sobre a cama, e na parede que corria da porta de entrada do banheiro. Em cima destas uma infinidade de bonecas de porcelana e bichos de pelúcia se espalhavam. Via-se bonecas com cabelos de todas as cores e todos os tipo, com roupa de época, roupa de hoje em dia, vestidinhos bordados. Pelúcias em forma de cão, gato, cavalo…

"Típico…" - pensou

Caminhou até o armário e escancarou as duas únicas portas deste. Estava vazio. Apenas cabides pendurados no varão suspenso bem no alto. Abriu, inconformado, as gavetas. Nada.

- Mas que raio… - Murmurou.

Fechou com dificuldade, pelo pequeno espaço, as duas portas, ao mesmo tempo. Caminhou para o lado da cama que dava para a janela e sentou perto do criado mudo. Nem as cortinas eram as mesmas. Antes elas não eram em tecido tão pesado…aquele quarto não tinha o ambiente pesado de agora.

Olhando aquelas cortinas e com as pontas dos dedos amontoando sob as palmas das mãos a colcha amarela, sentia o coração se encher de ódio.

_**--------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------**_

_Era o último dia naquela casa. A noite já estaria no avião rumo a Grécia. Faltava um dia inteiro, mas aquilo já o consolava._

"_Ainda bem" – pensou enquanto arruava a mala._

_Nos dias que se seguram ao primeiro encontro dos irmãos, foi um tormento. Cada vez que se encontravam por acaso em algum cómodo da casa, desviavam o olhar, ou um sempre se retirava do recinto, com alguma desculpa, por incomodo e medo que alguém percebesse. Por sorte era uma casa movimentada, sempre cheios de tios e primos, e ninguém dava muita atenção para uma única pessoa. _

_Mas a pior parte era nas refeições. Não tinha como fugir e, sempre no meio de qualquer conversa caíam naquelas perguntas idiotas que só se fazem quando não tem mais assunto para conversar. Como:_

_- Não acha que seu irmã esta ficando uma mulher bonita? – Perguntava uma das tias para Mascara da Morte. Este apenas acenava com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos do prato._

– _Porque você não leva seu irmão para conhecer pessoas novas, lugares badalados – Perguntava o pai para Anna, levando um único "é…" como resposta. _

_Felizmente, alguém tinha a brilhante ideia de voltar com uma conversa suficientemente interessante e, o assunto logo mudava._

_Agora aquele inferno estava chegando ao final. Ia poder se livrar daquele sentimento horrível que o agoniava tanto. A distância com certeza ia-o fazer esquecer._

_Apesar de todas as noites deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dizer para si mesmo, "Ela é sua irmã" ,o coração não aceitava. E o pior, o corpo também não. Desejava-a, e como desejava. _

_- BRUNO!!! – A mãe gritou da sala._

_Mascara da Morte saiu correndo em direção ao grito. Parou na porta do corredor olhando a irmã agarrar em uma mala que estava no sofá._

_- O almoço já esta feito, é só esquentar – Disse Chiara já saindo pela porta._

_A mãe pegou um molho de chaves que estavam em cima da estante, perto das fotos de família. Virou para ele:_

_- Nós vamos ver o tio Giuseppe, que esta no hospital. Aquele desgraçado do irmão do seu pai, come gordura que nem um porco louco e depois só da trabalho. – Resmungou caminhando para a porta, fazendo Mascara da Morte soltar uma risada. – Você fica ai com a Anna…_

_- A Anna vai ficar? – Interrompeu a mãe, surpreso._

_- Sim – Disse sem dar importância a questão do filho, pois imaginava que provavelmente tinham brigado, coisa de irmão, e, por isso estavam estranhos um com o outro. – Não deixa ela sair. Vai dizer para ela que eu não quero que ela saia. – Disse isso já batendo a porta sem dar chance do filho responder._

_A porta abriu rapidamente fazendo Mascara da Morte, que já estava pronto para voltar para o quarto, virar no próprio corpo para ver o que estava acontecendo._

_- E veste uma camisa e um sapato – Começou a mãe apenas com a cabeça a mostra – Que eu não quero você doente. – Fechou a porta ao dizer isso._

_Mascara da Morte olhou para seu corpo. Estava apenas com um calção preto, que ia um pouco abaixo do joelho. Sem camisa e descalço. Na pressa de ir a sala esqueceu de colocar o chinelo._

_Olhou em direção a terceira porta. Balançou o corpo como quem reluta se mover. E decidido, foi em direção ao quarto da irmã._

_Abriu a porta derrepente e entrou. Pasmou virado na direção do banheiro._

_Anna tinha acabado de sair do banho. Estava enrolada em uma toalha ainda com o corpo molhado e, os cabelos compridos, pingando._

_Ela o encarava com o mesmo espanto e temor, paralisada diante dele._

_Ele estava ali, sem camisa, mostrando todo o seu belo físico. O corpo que ela lutava para esquecer… para não desejar._

_Ficaram se encarando durante alguns minutos. Até que Mascara da Morte, seguindo o próprio extinto deu uns passos a frente. Anna queria recuar, mas não conseguia, estava hipnotizada com aquele corpo. _

_Mascara da Morte diante de Anna, já não conseguia mais pensar. Queria-a e, era isso que importava. _

_Não conseguiu evitar. Arrancou violentamente a toalha que cobria o corpo de Anna._

_- BRUN…_

_Foi cortada. Mascara da Morte, com uma mão a trouxe para perto de si, através da cintura e, a outra na delicada nuca, juntando os labios. A beijava com força enquanto a empurrava em direção a porta fechada do banheiro. _

_Já com as costas na porta, sentia o corpo ser pressionado com força. Anna não conseguia lutar, ela também o queria. Fechou os olhos e se deixou guiar por ele._

_Mascara da Morte beijando-a e pressionando seu corpo contra o corpo de Anna, percorre a mão que estava na cintura dela até a grossa perna da menina. Pela parte interior da coxa, levanta-a na altura de sua cintura, fazendo Ana ficar na ponta do pé. Esta tinha uma mão nos ombros do irmão e a outra enlaçava o pescoço moreno e forte. _

_Pressionando-a cada vez mais, mostrando a vontade que tinha de possui-la novamente, deslizou os lábios pela bochecha dela e, foi em direção ao lóbulo da orelha. Ao mordisca-lo e chupa-lo, ouviu um pequeno gemido sair da boca da ruiva._

_Anna também o queria. Aquele mês foi uma tortura para ela também, encontrar com ele e não poder toca-lo, estava deixando-a louca. _

_Com alguma dificuldade, pela pressão exercida no seu corpo contra a porta, passou a mão que estava no pescoço de Mascara da Morte para altura da cintura deste e, com a ajuda da outra mão conseguiu puxar-lhe o calção para baixo._

_- Você é minha… - Mascara da Morte sussurrou no ouvido de Anna._

_Não perdeu tempo, não podia mais. Sem demora penetrou-a com força, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás com os olhos serrados. Ouviu o som do ar que ela puxou pela boca quando a penetrou._

_Aquilo deixou-o mais excitado. Com uma mão a segurar-lhe na coxa, e chupando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, movimentava-se rápido e bruscamente. Fazendo-a morder os lábios e soltar pequenos gemidos, que iam aumentando conforme o movimento. _

_Anna encravava as unhas no braço de Mascara da Morte. Este ao parecer que o corpo não ia mais aguentar tanto prazer, apoiou a testa no ombro da irmã, e gemeu junto com ela. O ultimo gemido…o mais intenso…o alivio por libertar aquela vontade de mês._

_Mesmo com o orgasmo atingido, continuava dentro dela, parado com os olhos fechados e testa apoiada no ombro de Anna._

_Anna abriu lentamente os olhos, e ao se deparar com a figura que estava parada na porta com as mão diante da boca e os olhos arregalados, assustou empurrando Mascara da Morte._

_- MÃE!!! - Exclamou assustada, fazendo Mascara da Morte virar rapidamente. De um salto vestiu rapidamente o calção que ainda estava nos seus pés. _

_Não sabiam quanto tempo ela estava ali, não importava, mesmo que tivesse acabado de chegar, não tinham como se explicar. _

_- Mãe… - Disse Mascara da Morte se aproximando, mas parou ao ver que uma das mãos de sua mãe fez sinal para ele não se aproximar._

_Anna, que puxou o lençol da cama para cobrir o corpo, sentou no chão, chorando compulsivamente, olhando a mãe que caminhava de costas até o corredor._

_- RITA!!! – Era a voz do pai, que entrava na sala acompanhado de Chiara, preocupado com a demora da mulher, que tinha voltado porque esqueceu o casaco._

_Quando chegou na porta do corredor viu a mulher sentada no chão, chorando, com uma mão na frente da boca e olhos fixos para a porta do quarto da filha._

_- O que foi? – Disse correndo em direção a Rita, assustado. _

_- O que foi? – Perguntou novamente agachado, segurando-a pelos braços e, balançando-a._

_Não obtendo resposta da mulher que estava em choque, dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto, onde com espanto viu Anna com o corpo coberto apenas por um lençol e, Bruno com as costas apoiadas na parece, também sentado no chão, com as mãos na frente do rosto. Não demorou muito para um pequeno filme passar em sua mente. Atos que considerou sem importância ao longo do mês, pois não era de sua personalidade, a malícia. Agora tudo se escachava perfeitamente._

_Com os olhos postos sobre Mascara da Morte sentiu o sangue ferver. A cólera refletia nos olos verdes. _

_Mascara da Morte percebendo a presença do pai na porta, levantou rapidamente. Com uma mão erguida na direção do pai e, semblante assustado:_

_- Pai… - Não completou. Sentiu a pesada mão do pai, chocar contra seu rosto._

_- SUJO - Gritou o pai vendo que Mascara da Morte apenas virou um pouco o rosto, devido ao tapa – COMO PODE?! NÃO TEM HONRA…_

_Não esperou o filho responder, tirou o cinto que rodeava sua calça jeans e partiu para cima de Mascara da Morte._

_Anna ainda chorando implorava para o pai parar. Chiara gritando do corredor, para acabar com a briga, acudia do jeito que podia a mãe._

_Mascara da Morte não queria ferir o pai, mas não teve jeito, o homem estava descontrolado. _

_Em um golpe de cinta que veio em sua direção, fez com que o objecto enrolasse em seu braço direito e, puxou-o com força, fazendo o pai vir para cima dele no mesmo instante. Com a outra mão segurou o pai pelo colarinho da camisa e o jogou bruscamente na cama._

_Ainda deitado na cama, horrorizado com a atitude do filho grita:_

_- FORA DA MINHA CASA!!! VOCÊ MORREU PARA ESSA FAMILIA._

_Mascara da Morte arregalou, por instantes os olhos escuros._

_- Tudo bem… - Disse com ódio e determinação, se dirigindo para fora do quarto._

_Rapidamente vai até seu quarto e agarra nada mala. _

_Passa mais rápido ainda pelo corredor._

_- BRUNO!!! – Ouve a voz de Chiara chamar, mas não se detêm. Ao sair da casa, bate a porta com violência._

_Com alguma dificuldade encontra um táxi na avenida principal, para leva-lo para o aeroporto em outra cidade. Faltava ainda 8 horas para o embarque para Grécia. Mas isso não importava._

_Durante o percurso, olhava pela paisagem sempre plana, revendo tudo o que tinha acontecido._

_Sentia ódio da mãe por ter voltado em hora tão imprópria. O pai por tudo que fez e disse. De Chiara por ser tão boa. Por provavelmente ter percebido tudo e, não ter falado nada. De todos, por ter permitido ele ir para Grécia, afastando-o de Anna. _

_E ódio da própria Anna, com seu perfume, com seu corpo perfeito. Odiava-a pelo facto de ter cruzado seu caminho antes de chegar em casa, por o ter convidado para sair, por o ter induzido aquela noite._

_"Sim, a culpa foi dela" - Pensava, tentando inutilmente se justificar._

_E quando estava chegando no aeroporto já se odiava a si mesmo. Por ter sido fraco perante uma mulher. Por ter sido o primeiro homem de sua irmã. Por ter agredido o próprio pai…_

_**-----------------------Fim do Flash Back.---------------------------------------**_

Estava agora com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e as mãos segurando a cabeça. Começou a sentir lágrimas a formarem nos olhos.

Todo aquele sentimento de ódio voltou com toda a força. Encravava a ponta dos dedos no couro cabeludo.

Quando estava prestes a se levantar, para começar a quebrar tudo o que viesse pela frente, sentiu uma presença na porta. Virou com os olhos estreitos em direção a presença para arregalar os olhos em seguida.

**Continua…**


	6. Chapter 6

Da porta, grandes olhos azuis-escuros o observavam atentamente. Não se moviam ao ver sua reação, continuavam ali com uma expressão calma.

Era muito baixa, cabelos escuros compridos até o meio das costas, encaracolados nas pontas, pele morena. Estava com um pijama branco com varias figuras de gatinhos. Calça e camisa de manga comprida.

"É a criança que eu ouvi quando estava no banho" – Mascara da Morte pensou, ainda surpreso.

Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, a menina se aproximou, colocando-se na sua frente. Fitava-o intensamente, com curiosidade.

Bruno, lembrou da foto na sala. Chiara, havia casado. Não sabia quando, mas tinha a certeza que aquela menina era dela.

Olhou aqueles grandes olhos e ficou hipnotizado.

_**-------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------**_

_Estava na Grécia em seu templo. Já fazia meses que se encontrava no Santuário._

_Eram sete horas da manhã e, estava na cozinha tomando café._

_Ouviu passos na entrada do seu templo. Deixou a xicara em cima da pia e foi de encontro aquele cosmo tão familiar._

_- Bom dia Mascara da Morte – Disse Aldebaran, com um pequeno sorriso._

_- O que faz aqui? – Disse seco_

_- Vim trazer isto – Aldebaran estendeu um envelope. _

_O remetente era da Itália, e estava com o nome "Mascara da Morte"._

_O Mestre havia pedido para Aldebaran, que era o único presente no salão quando recebeu o envelope, para entregar para o Cavaleiro de Câncer._

_Mascara da Morte olhou o envelope desconfiado e depois o pegou. Aldebaran deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a descer as escadas calmamente._

_Mascara, olhou o companheiro de treino, se afastar e voltou a entrar em seu templo. Jogou, de qualquer jeito o envelope em cima de uma mesa da sala e voltou para cozinha para terminar o café._

_Passado dez minutos, voltou para sala, se jogou no sofá pesadamente, deitando e apoiando a cabeção no braço do sofá, vermelho sangue, em um acto cansado. Estendeu a mão e, pegou, com dificuldade, o envelope que estava sobre a mesa de centro. Sem pressa rasgou a lateral do envelope e tirou a única folha que tinha lá dentro._

_Suspirou e, abriu a folha que estava dobrada em quatro. _

_Começou a ler:_

_Bruno._

_Sei o quanto vai ser duro para você._

_Uma noticia dessas não se da por carta, mas não vejo outro modo._

_Ontem perdemos a Anna. Ela já estava doente e, não resistiu. _

_O papai não sabe que estou lhe enviando essa carta, disse que não quer mais te ver por aqui. Pois grande dor e desonra, você causou para nossa família._

_Mas espero que essa raiva passe logo, e você retorne. Ele não pode esquecer que você é filho dele. Isso ninguém pode esquecer…_

_Sem mais._

_De sua irmã, Chiara._

_Estreitou os olhos, e releu…uma, duas…três vezes. _

"_Que me importa" – começou a pensar –" Se não fosse para ser minha, pelo menos não vai ser de mais ninguém. Ou eles esperavam que eu voltasse e quisesse tê-la apenas como irmã!? Nada que venha dela eu iria querer pelo simples ato de amar sem possuir."_

_Olhou para o teto perdido em seus pensamentos. Sorriu malignamente. Levantou rápido, sentiu uma tontura em consequência do movimento._

_- Pró Inferno… - Disse alto, amassando o papel e jogando em direção a porta da cozinha._

_**-------------------------------Fim do Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------**_

"Porque voltei?" – pensou.

- Você se sente bem? – Ouviu aquela voz doce de criança, que interrompeu suas lembranças.

Mascara da Morte nada respondeu, apenas a fitava.

Não gostava de crianças, achando-as seres fracos e inúteis e, estava sentindo uma vontade enorme da manda-la embora.

- Vovó não gosta que entrem aqui… – A criança começou a dizer isso, percorrendo os olhos pelas bonecas na prateleira sobre a cama. – Ela não gosta de mim…

- Porque? – Indagou Mascara da Morte, acompanhando os olhos da menina, com certa curiosidade. Imaginando que sua mãe brigava com ela cada vez que pegava nas bonecas de Anna, para brincar.

A menina baixou os olhos.

- Uma vez eu peguei aquela boneca – Disse com olhar triste, apontando, sem olhar, para a boneca pálida, de cabelos castanhos encaracolados, com um vestido de época bege. Não tinha uma parte do pé. – Ela gritou comigo e eu assustei. Deixei a boneca caiu no chão. – Enquanto falava olhava para o chão, encabulada.

Tinha um jeito meigo, traços delicados, que fez com que Mascara da Morte suavizasse a expressão do rosto. Por minutos imaginou que Anna, quando era criança, deveria ter sido exactamente assim, com aquele jeito tão encantador.

A menina sem se dar conta que os olhos de Mascara da Morte estavam fixos em si, continuou.

- Ela começou a gritar e a dizer que eu era tudo de ruim que aconteceu aqui nessa casa – Disse com um ar ainda mais triste.

Mascara da Morte estreitou os olhos.

- Tudo de ruim…?

- As vezes penso que ela está louca – Ouviu uma voz de sono vinda da porta. Virou imediatamente, vendo Chiara apoiada na porta.

- Acabei acordando sua filha – Disse em um tom baixo voltando a olhar a pequena que continuava a sua frente, esfregava os olhos.

- Ela não é minha mãe – Respondeu a menina.

Mascara da Morte sentiu como se seu coração parasse por minutos.

Em um movimento rápido levantou e agarrou nos braços da menina, depositando-a no local onde estava sentado. Abaixou perante ela de maneira a olhar-lhe nos olhos.

Ainda segurando forte nos braços da menina, que encolhia os ombros assustada com Mascara da Morte.

- Quantos anos, você tem? – Perguntou em um tom frio e, uma expressão desconfiado.

- S...seis – A menina, respondeu com tom de voz trémulo e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vai fazer sete daqui uns meses – Ouviu Chiara dizer da porta.

Sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha.

- V…você disse que a Anna estava doente… - Mascara da Morte disse surpreso, sem tirar os olhos estreitos da menina.

- Eu menti – Respondeu Chiara, com um ar natural – Anna não chegou a vê-la…foi muito rapido...

- Então essa menina…

- Amanda**(1)** – Respondeu Chiara.

- hmm? – Mascara da Morte desviou o olhar para Chiara.

- Amanda, é sua filha – Respondeu Chiara olhando o irmão.

Mascara da Morte olhou para os olhos da menina, não se importando com a presença da irmã, que continuava observando tudo da porta. Soltou os braços da menina de vagar ao ver uma lágrima cair daqueles olhos enormes. Sentia o corpo trémulo.

Sim, aqueles traços lembravam a Anna. Mas tinha os cabelos escuros e, os olhos eram iguais aos seus. Não se lembrava, pois aquela meiguice já a muito que não brilhava nos seus olhos.

Em um movimento descuidado, passou sua enorme mão atrás da cabeça de Amanda e a puxou em um movimento rápido. Encostou os lábios na testa da menina, com um olhar distante.

"**_Nada que venha dela eu iria querer pelo simples ato de amar sem possuir." _**– Lembrou.

Ainda com os lábios encostados na testa de Amanda, sorriu.

"Talvez eu esteja enganado"

* * *

LOVE ... DEVOTION...  
Amor... devoção ...

FEELING ... EMOTION...  
Sentimento ...emoção...

DON'T BE AFRAID TO BE WEAK  
Não tenha medo por ser fraco

DON'T BE TOO PROUD TO BE STRONG  
Não tenha tanto orgulho por ser forte

JUST LOOK INTO YOUR HEART, MY FRIEND  
Apenas olhe dentro de seu coração, meu amigo

THAT WILL BE THE RETURN TO YOURSELF  
Esse será o retorno a você mesmo

THE RETURN TO INNOCENCE  
O retorno à inocência

IF YOU WANT, THEN START TO LAUGH  
Se você quer, então comece a rir

IF YOU MUST, THEN START TO CRY  
Se você deve, então comece a chorar

BE YOURSELF DON'T HIDE  
Seja você mesmo não se esconda

JUST BELIEVE IN DESTINY  
Apenas acredite no destino  
DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY  
Não se importe com o que os outros dizem

JUST FOLLOW YOUR OWN WAY  
Apenas siga seu próprio caminho

DON'T GIVE UP AND USE THE CHANCE  
Não desista e use a chance

TO RETURN TO INNOCENCE  
Para retornar à inocência

THAT'S NOT THE BEGINNING OF THE END  
Esse não é o começo do fim

THAT'S THE RETURN TO YOURSELF  
Esse é o retorno a você mesmo

THE RETURN TO INNOCENCE  
O retorno à inocência

**Fim**

**

* * *

(1) Amanda (latim) significa digna de ser amada.**


End file.
